


Caffeine

by towblerone



Series: AC Imagines Request Fics [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towblerone/pseuds/towblerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun shares historical stories over espressos with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

Desmond was in the Animus, Rebecca was managing the Animus, and Lucy was doing...well, you didn't know. All you knew was that it was incredibly boring down here in this dank underground sanctuary filled with frightening statues covered in dust.

The only one who didn't seem very busy was Shaun. Now, you liked Shaun very much, and you knew he liked you as well (although how much remained to be seen). Yet the two of you really didn't seem to have much in common with one another.

You remembered how much he like espresso, though, and being a fan yourself with a little extra cash, you went and bought an espresso machine for you and him to share. Lucy thought it was a waste of money, but Shaun was ecstatic, and it ended up being extremely useful, what with the all-nighters you were all constantly pulling trying to find the Apple.

It was an incredibly slow day, and you sipped lazily at your strong drink. Everyone else was busy. Time to pester Shaun.

"Hey Shaun, I'm bored. What do you know about espresso?"

"You mean its History?" he asked with a smile on his face, slurping on his own hot coffee as well.

"Yes." You knew, as a historian, he loved to talk History.

"Well, love," he had taken to calling you that lately, "I'm glad you asked! Because it just so happens that I am an expert on this heavenly beverage."

You rolled your eyes.

"Sure," you said.

"See, it all started in 1884 with an Italian man named Angelo Moriondo..."

You weren't really interested in the story he was telling. What you were interested in was that passion that was clear in his face and body when he spoke about things that interested him.

The excitement in his words, the light in his eyes, the way he threw his hands around exaggeratedly as he explained his stories was something that you would never tire of.

"-you see, espresso is made by forcing an extremely small amount of boiling hot water through...you're not even paying attention, are you, you little brat?"

Busted.

You laughed, even enjoying his frustration. You knew he couldn't stay mad at you. Sure enough, his frown quickly disappeared and he shook his head. You leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, and his face went beet red.

"Called it!" Lucy called across the stony room. "Pay up, Rebecca."

"Damn!" The black haired woman groaned, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a $5. Shaun was appalled.

"You were betting on me!?" he cried. You, however, found this only made the situation funnier.

"Come on, Shaun, it was obvious you liked her. We all knew it was gonna happen," Rebecca said. "Lucy was just a little more accurate on the when."

"Bloody Americans," he mumbled under his breath.

He was mad until you made him another espresso.


End file.
